


Cars

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Cars

Napoleon smiled with amusement as he entered the U.N.C.L.E. car pool. Not knowing he was being observed, Illya was caressing the hood of one of the vehicles, while looking longingly at another. He suddenly turned and strode over to a third, before going back to the first one. Napoleon stepped out into the open.

“Have you decided which one to take yet? He asked.

Illya managed not to show that his partner had startled him.

“It matters not which vehicle we use, as long as it serves its purpose.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Tovarisch,” Napoleon replied, with a knowing grin.


End file.
